ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ifrit (Sonic the Hedgehog)
For the boss in Sonic and the Secret Rings, see Ifrit Golem. For the character in the Archie Comics, see Ifrit (Archie). |media = Archie Comics |species = |gender = None |eye color = Red |skin color = Red, orange, brown |alignment = Evil |dislikes = *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *Silver the Hedgehog *Espio the Chameleon |skills = *Pyrokinesis **Fire breath **Fireballs *Flight *Mind control }} The Ifrit is the final boss of Sonic Rivals 2. It is an interdimensional, demonic fire-creature of incredible power from another dimension which was documented by Gerald Robotnik. When learning of the Ifrit's existence, Eggman Nega attempted to release it upon Sonic's world. History In the game, Eggman Nega (again disguised as Dr. Eggman) discovers a book (Gerald Robotnik's journal) that explains the Ifrit's power. He intends to free it from its dimension to help him conquer the world, but is unable to open the portal unless he gets the Chaos Emeralds and Chao for the Ifrit to feed upon. Eggman Nega hires Rouge the Bat to find the Emeralds. On the advice of Dr. Eggman, Shadow and Metal Sonic attempt to find the Chaos Emeralds first to thwart Nega's plans. At the same time, Silver the Hedgehog arrives from a dystopian future that has been destroyed by the Ifrit, and tries to prevent Eggman Nega from finding the Chao (in the process, allying with Espio the Chameleon), in the process, leading Sonic and Tails to investigate the Chao's disappearance. Rouge, nevertheless, manages to find six of the Emeralds (with some unwitting assistance from Knuckles the Echidna) and brings them to Eggman Nega in the Mystic Haunt Zone. The other teams also converge in this area, and witness Eggman Nega using the Emeralds to open a portal to the Ifrit's world. On the other side, Eggman Nega uses Metal Sonic 3.0 to awaken and defend the Ifrit, which manages to use some kind of mind control on Sonic and/or Tails (or Knuckles and/or Rouge, depending on which team the player is controlling), but is defeated by the other teams, and is destroyed. Shadow and Metal Sonic manage to close the portal, sealing themselves and Eggman Nega in the Ifrit's dimension but allowing the other teams to escape. It is revealed that Metal Sonic had the seventh Chaos Emerald all along, which Shadow and Metal use to activate Chaos Control and escape back to their own world, leaving Eggman Nega trapped alone in the Ifrit's dimension. Powers and abilities The Ifrit holds incredible power, capable of destroying entire worlds. It can fly, unleash fiery blasts, and feeding on miniscule Chao increases it power to such levels that it becomes invincible. Described as capable of binding one's soul, the Ifrit can enslave others with powerful mind control powers. Battle The Ifrit serves as the final boss of Sonic Rivals 2 and like the prequel's final battle, only the player's character can damage the Ifrit and it requires eight hits to be defeated. Unique to this fight, the player and their rival will mostly be free-falling but retains the abilities to move left, right and perform the Homing Attack. Trails of Rings appear in a vertical orientation. There is no timer on the fight but rather, the top-right corner of the screen displays the height above the ground where the fight is located which decreases over the course of the battle. If the height reaches zero and the Ifrit is not defeated yet, the player will fail the stage and will have to restart the fight from the beginning. The Ifrit will fly out into the background and attacks by spitting out fireballs that will affect either the left or right side of the battle. After a few waves, the Ifrit will roar and quickly swoop into the characters; however if the player succeeds a QTE button combination, the player's character will attack the Ifrit counting as a hit. Once hit, both characters will land on the Ifrit's body where the falling rate slows down. The Ifrit will then attack by knocking its head down in one of three positions and breathing fire at the location where the Ifrit knocked its head which will further damage any character that comes within the area. After the fire subsides, Rings will appear. When the Ifrit is breathing fire, the player can attack the Ifrit's head (strangely enough, the rival can do so as well, even though he/she is supposed to be on the Ifrit's side), though unlike in the falling sequence, this will not damage the Ifrit. Three hits will stun the Ifrit, whose head will fall to the ground vulnerable. Attacking the Ifrit's head while it is stunned will damage it. After two hits, the falling phase of the battle will begin again. Repeat the mentioned process until the Ifrit is defeated. In other media Archie Comics .]] In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, the Ifrit appeared in the ''Sonic Free Comic Book Day'' 2015. After suffering its previous defeat in Sonic Rivals 2, it apparently survived and later made its way to Sonic's World proper through a Genesis Portal, but was returned to its domain by Sonic and Silver. Trivia *The Ifrit is similar to Iblis from ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Both are fiery creatures named after powerful demons from Islamic Knowledge, and both threaten Silver's future. Even the Ifrit's design is similar in appearance to that of Iblis. *The Ifrit shares its name with the Ifrit Golem from Sonic and the Secret Rings, and both beings are associated with fire and lava. *The Ifrit is the only being in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series who has been able to manipulate/affect Sonic's mind. *The cutscene before the Ifrit's battle in Sonic and Tails' story or Knuckles and Rouge's story differs depending on the character chosen. Gallery Rivals 2 Load screen 33 (no text) - Ifrit.png|Loading screen of the Ifrit boss fight (without text). Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Sega antagonists Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional hypnotists Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2007